Una Conversación con Luna Lovegood
by DarkWarlock86
Summary: Si tu vieras lo que yo veo... tu también estarias loco. Reflexión Pseudometafisicachungofilosofica sobre la locura. :P


**Una Conversación con Luna Lovegood**

Hola. Soy Luna Lovegood. Tú eres Margaret Borrows de Hufflepuff, pero tus amigos te dicen Peggy. Te gustaba Cedric Diggory, al igual que al 90 de las chicas de Hogwarts. Eres una sangre mezclada, tu padre se encaprichó con una muggle…. Y bueno, el resultado fuiste tú.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asusto? Si… debe ser terrorífico enterarse de que alguien que ni siquiera conocías sepa todo sobre ti. ¿Por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos? Ah claro…. Lo que te han dicho de mí… que estoy loca. Pero no te asustes ni te sientas incomoda, no voy a hacer ninguna "locura".

Ah. Veo que te sientas. Es admirable ver como la curiosidad logra vencer al miedo. Por que eso es lo que te produzco ¿verdad? Curiosidad. No te culpo. Se que no soy precisamente lo que la gran mayoría llama "normal" y que llamo la atención de la gente por mis peculiaridades. Por ejemplo, nadie entiende como una loca y chiflada termina en Ravenclaw. ¿No se supone que en Ravenclaw solo entran los de "Inteligencia y Erudición"? Cualquiera diría que el sombrero seleccionador se equivoco. Pero no. El sombrero seleccionador no se equivoco. Nunca lo hace.

¿Qué que tiene que ver la locura con la sabiduría de Ravenclaw? Buena pregunta. Las personas que saben hacer buenas preguntas son más sabias que las que saben dar buenas respuestas. Bueno… ¿Qué es la locura? Primero que todo, debes olvidarte de todo lo que creas saber sobre la locura. A lo largo de la historia muchas personas han intentado entender a los locos e interpretar la esencia de sus desvaríos. Pero no han podido. ¿La razón? Muy simple: Ellos están cuerdos. La única forma de entender la locura es estando loco también.

Pero aun así, no te preocupes, tratare de explicártelo. Veras… La locura… Imagina un grupo de personas contemplando una pared en la que se proyectan sombras. Esas personas solo ven las sombras, no saben que las produce. Ahora, también hay algunas personas que han logrado apartar la vista de la pared y mirar atrás. Esas persona han logrado ver los objetos que producen las sombras, y no solo eso, también han logrado ver la luz que golpea los objetos y que hace que estos produzcan sombras, y cuando tratan de relatar a las otras personas lo que han visto… se dan cuenta de que es imposible. La luz los ha cegado, volviéndolos torpes y extraños. Además los otros no han visto el otro lado y no pueden entender.

Veo que sonríes, eso quiere decir que has entendido. Si: Las personas que miran la pared y solo ven sombras son los cuerdos, y los que han logrado ver los objetos y la luz… pues son los locos. ¿Ya empiezas a entender por que el Sombrero me puso en Ravenclaw? Exacto. Yo he visto los objetos y la luz. Veo cosas que ninguna persona cuerda podría jamás soñar con ver. Cuando veo a una persona, veo mucho más que un cuerpo o una personalidad. Cuando veo un objeto, entiendo más de lo que salta a primera vista. Y la consecuencia de todo esto es que también se muchas cosas y comprendo mejor… Hay lo tienes, la sabiduría y la erudición de Ravenclaw, como ya te dije, el sombrero nunca se equivoca. ¿Te cuento un secreto? El Sombrero me lo dijo. El también esta loco.

Mmmm… Te estas volviendo a asustar de nuevo.

Como ya sabes, también tengo que pagar el precio de ver el otro lado. Mis problemas sociales con los cuerdos. Por mucho que un loco trate de convencer a un cuerdo de que el conejo rosado que le dice que mate a todos de verdad existe, simplemente no podrá. El cuerdo no puede verlo. Si, todo en mi tiene una justificación bastante racional. Mi forma tan ridícula de vestir, mis repentinos y caóticos cambios de ánimo, esa mirada de sorpresa que tengo todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que son porque si?

Pero el problema social es solo el menos importante. Aún queda el peor problema de todos. Las cosas que vemos. Algunas simplemente sorprenden, otras son incomprensibles, pero otras hacen que te replantees todo lo que creías saber hasta el momento. ¿Crees que lo que publica mi padre en "El Quisquilloso" son solo patrañas? En resumen, ustedes los cuerdos no tienen una bendita idea de como es que funciona el mundo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado de donde viene la magia que nosotros podemos hacer? Yo lo he visto, y créeme, la verdad es mas terrible y asquerosa de lo que puedas imaginar.

Conozco esa expresión. Ahora te estas preguntando si lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. No sabes si creerme o no. Pero no te preocupes. Te aseguro que mañana ya te habrás convencido a ti misma de que todo esto que estoy diciendo solo son desvaríos sin sentido de una loca, y dentro de tres días ya habrás olvidado todo el asunto. Después de todo, los cuerdos rechazan y olvidan lo que no pueden asimilar ni aceptar ni entender. Créeme, estas mejor así.

Entonces terminemos esta conversación rápidamente. Como te iba diciendo, algunas de las cosas que veo son terribles, horrorosas, insoportables, difíciles de aceptar hasta para mi. Y aunque creas que ya has visto mucho, siempre hay otra monstruosidad esperándote en el baño o susurrándote como vas a morir desde debajo de la almohada. ¿Crees que los magos tenebrosos, los vampiros, los hombres lobo o los fantasmas son las únicas cosas desagradables que recorren este mundo? No chica. ¿Crees que Voldemort...

Oh. Claro. Lo siento. Discúlpame.

¿Crees que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado es un ser horrendo y repugnante? Mi querida Margaret... Yo he visto cosas que harían que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado pareciera un angelito. Cosas que de verdad no deben ser nombradas. Cosas que destrozarían tu mente si las escucharas durante mucho tiempo, cosas que sorberían tu alma si las miraras mucho tiempo.

¿Que? ¿Dementores? No hagas comparaciones a la ligera, las cosas de las que te hablo harían que un dementor se meara en los calzones, si pudiera hacerlo. Hay entidades en este mundo mucho más antiguos que los dementotes, seres que ya estaban aquí antes de que los muggles o los magos caminaran sobre la tierra. Se arrastran en las profundidades del mar, reptan en el fondo de la tierra, susurran en las profundidades de los bosques, en medio de las calles de las ciudades de los Muggles, aquí en este comedor, en este mismo instante, justo en las narices de este montón de estudiantes, hay algunos observándonos. Yo los veo, y estoy segura de que Nick Casi Decapitado, el Barón Sanguinario y los demás fantasmas pueden verlos también. Pero no te molestes en preguntarles, lo mas probable es que te manden a callar si les preguntas sobre eso. Y no empieces ahora a mirar a todos lados como si intentaras verlos, seria inútil. Además, dale gracias a los cielos de que no puedes ver lo que yo veo. Porque si tu pudieras ver lo que yo veo…

Tú también estarías loca.


End file.
